PROMISE
by MyDecember.Ree
Summary: Kyuhyun pulang kerja sendirian saat larut malam malah menemukan mayat yang tewas secara mengenaskan dibunuh oleh sesosok makhluk menyeramkan bersayap hitam. Makhluk itu berkata tidak akan membunuh dirinya jika Kyuhyun berjanji tidak menceritakan kepada siapa pun apa yang dilihatnya malam itu.WONKYU/BL/YAOI/DLDR/NO BASH/NO FLAME


**PROMISE**

**Oneshoot Special for Halloween**

**.**

**Pairing : Siwon & Kyuhyun (BL/YAOI)**

**Genre : Mistery, Romance, Horror**

**Rate M**

.

.

.

Terinspirasi dari film **Tales From the Darkside: Lover's Vow**, tetapi menggunakan karakter, alur, penceritaan dan ending yang berbeda menurut ide dan selera saya sendiri.

.

.

"Lelah sekali!" seru Kyuhyun sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. "Aah, akhirnya aku bisa pulang juga." Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursi kerjanya. Tubuhnya benar–benar lelah dan butuh istirahat segera setelah seharian bekerja dan duduk berhadapan dengan layar komputer. Kyuhyun menghabiskan sisa _caffe latte–_nyasambil melangkah memasuki lift.

Lift yang membawanya turun ke lantai satu terbuka. Kyuhyun melangkah cepat keluar dari gedung kantornya yang sudah terlihat sepi malam itu. Kyuhyun bekerja sebagai programmer game di sebuah perusahaan produsen game yang cukup ternama. Malam ini dia harus lembur demi menyelesaikan salah satu produk game yang akan segera dirilis. Kyuhyun mengeratkan mantelnya dengan tangan kiri memegangi tas ransel di pundaknya, berjalan secepatnya menuju stasiun subway terdekat. Sampai di stasiun Kyuhyun langsung menaiki kereta api malam yang secara tepat berhenti saat dia baru tiba di sana.

Kereta terlihat sangat sepi malam itu, hanya beberapa orang penumpang saja yang mungkin bernasib sama dengan Kyuhyun, kerja lembur dan harus pulang larut malam. Kyuhyun melirik arlojinya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Dia sudah beberapa kali menguap, menahan rasa kantuk dan letih sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding kereta.

Kereta pun berhenti di stasiun yang dituju. Kyuhyun bergegas keluar dari kereta dan harus berjalan kaki menuju apartemennya yang berjarak 500 meter dari stasiun subway. Kyuhyun memandangi jalanan di sekitarnya yang terlihat tenang dan sepi karena malam semakin larut. Jalanan yang biasanya ramai dengan lalu lalang manusia dan kendaraan di siang hari, akan berubah sunyi senyap saat larut malam. Angin malam terasa dingin menyapa kulitnya, membuat Kyuhyun kembali merapatkan mantelnya.

SRAAKKK BRAKK

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari dari mana asal suara berisik tadi. Dia menghela napas lega setelah mendapati hanya seekor kucing liar yang mencari makanan di sebuah tong sampah.

Kyuhyun kembali berjalan sambil sesekali dia menguap, matanya pun mulai terasa berat. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah segera merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur yang empuk.

"Eh, apa itu tadi?" gumam Kyuhyun, langkahnya terhenti. Sekilas tadi dia merasa melihat sesuatu atau seseorang berdiri di atas sebuah tiang listrik yang cukup tinggi. Namun, dia buru–buru menepis pikiran anehnya. Bisa saja dia salah lihat karena terlalu mengantuk.

WHUUUUSSHHH

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan hembusan angin yang sangat kencang dan sekilas melintas di atas kepalanya. Dia mendongak mencari tahu apa itu tadi. Apa mungkin seekor burung besar atau hanya perasaannya saja. Perasaan cemas mulai menghinggapi Kyuhyun, dia pun mempercepat langkahnya agar lekas sampai di apartemen. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasakan seperti ada yang tengah mengawasi dirinya. Apalagi saat beberapa lampu jalan mulai berkedip–kedip seperti akan padam.

AAARRGGHHH

"Ya Tuhan! Apa itu tadi?" seru Kyuhyun takut. Baru beberapa meter dia berjalan, Kyuhyun kembali dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan memilukan di tengah sunyinya malam itu. Pemuda itu pun akhirnya memilih berlari saat perasaan takut semakin melandanya. Sepertinya ada bahaya yang sedang mengintai dirinya sekarang.

Kyuhyun nyaris menginjak sesuatu jika dia tidak mengerem larinya saat melintasi area tanah kosong. Sesosok tubuh pria berlumuran darah jatuh atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seperti dilempar begitu saja dan tergeletak di rerumputan. Orang itu sudah tewas dengan leher nyaris putus dan berlumuran darah, serta kedua matanya membelalak. Kyuhyun kaget setengah mati dan menutup mulutnya yang nyaris menjerit. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan melihat mayat yang entah siapa itu tergeletak dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

Dia berlari secepatnya dari sana. Dia tidak ingin terlibat atau mungkin ikut pula menjadi korban kesadisan seseorang. Saking paniknya Kyuhyun sampai menabrak sebuah tong sampah hingga terbalik dan isinya tumpah berantakan. Kyuhyun berusaha bangun, kepalanya menoleh kembali ke tempat di mana mayat tadi berada.

Kyuhyun melotot ngeri saat melihat sosok tinggi besar bersayap seperti kelelawar hitam tengah membawa satu korban lain menggunakan satu tangan saja. Makhluk yang tak terlihat jelas wajahnya itu meletakkan korban yang dibawanya di sebelah mayat yang baru saja Kyuhyun lihat. Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya takut agar tidak berteriak, berlari secepat yang dia bisa agar sampai ke apartemennya.

WHUUUSSSHHH

Angin aneh yang sempat dirasakannya tadi kembali melintas dan kali ini sangat dekat dengan kepalanya. Tubuh Kyuhyun pun merinding seketika. Lampu–lampu jalan yang baru saja dilewatinya mendadak padam, membuat suasana menjadi gelap dan mencekam.

'Aku harus pulang! Aku harus sampai ke apartemenku!' teriak Kyuhyun panik pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus berlari. 'Oh, Tuhan tolong selamatkan aku!'

Kyuhyun tersandung dan jatuh terjerembab ke aspal. Dia mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi lututnya yang terluka. Kyuhyun kesulitan bangkit, dia hanya mampu bergerak merangkak di aspal. Sampai suara langkah kaki berat menginterupsinya, membuat Kyuhyun seolah membeku di tempatnya. Langkah kaki itu semakin dekat padanya. Dia bahkan tidak mau menoleh untuk melihat siapakah yang berjalan mendekatinya itu.

Suara keras seperti kepakan sayap dan hembusan angin yang cukup kuat membuat Kyuhyun reflek menolehkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa melebarkan matanya ngeri, lidahnya terasa kelu dan tidak sanggup berteriak.

Sesosok makhluk menyeramkan tengah berdiri di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan mata merah yang dingin dan tajam, menyeringai memperlihatkan taringnya. Makhluk itu bertubuh tinggi besar dibalut kulit berwarna abu–abu kehitaman. Tidak berambut dan memiliki sepasang tanduk tajam di kepalanya, serta bertelinga panjang dan runcing. Jari–jari panjang dan berkuku tajamnya tampak berlumuran darah. Sepasang sayap kelelawar hitam berukuran lebih besar dan panjang daripada tubuh si makhluk, semakin menambah kesan angker pada diri makhluk itu.

Tubuh Kyuhyun seolah tidak dapat digerakkan, meskipun sebenarnya dia ingin sekali berlari secepatnya dari situ. Makhluk berwajah sangar itupun berjalan semakin dekat dengan Kyuhyun, menyeringai menatap wajah ketakutan pemuda itu. Satu tangannya yang masih berlumuran darah mengarah ke leher Kyuhyun lalu mencekiknya.

"Ja–jangann, bu–nuh aku..." ucap Kyuhyun terbata, dengan mata berkaca–kaca. "Jang–jangan, kumohon..."

Makhluk itu tidak menjawab, mata merahnya berkilat memandang tajam Kyuhyun. Keringat dingin mengalir deras membasahi tubuhnya yang semakin gemetar ketakutan. Makhluk bersayap kelelawar itu menarik leher Kyuhyun, membuat wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Kyuhyun dapat melihat pantulan bayangan dirinya di mata merah makhluk misterius itu.

'Apa aku akan mati?' batin Kyuhyun pasrah. Setetes air mata mengalir dari ujung matanya.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu." Makhluk itu berkata dengan suara berat dan menyeramkan tepat di telinga Kyuhyun hingga membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Kyuhyun merasakan napas dingin makhluk itu menyentuh kulitnya. "Asalkan kau berjanji padaku."

"Ja–janji..?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan menceritakan kepada siapa pun apa yang kau lihat malam ini." lanjutnya, mempererat cengkraman tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak boleh mengatakan pada siapa pun bahwa kau pernah bertemu denganku. Berjanjilah!"

"I–iya, a–ku berjanji!" ucap Kyuhyun yakin sekaligus takut. "A–aku janji tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapa pun."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, makhluk bermata merah dan bersayap kelelawar itu melepas cengkraman tangannya dari leher Kyuhyun. Kemudian melesat terbang ke langit malam meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih dilanda shock dan ketakutan.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan tertatih menahan perih di lututnya karena terjatuh, hingga akhirnya sampai di depan pintu apartemennya bernomor 203. Dengan tergesa–gesa Kyuhyun memasukkan kunci ke lubang pintunya. Namun, tangan Kyuhyun yang masih gemetar malah menjatuhkan kunci yang dipegangnya ke lantai.

"Kyuhyunnie!" suara panggilan seseorang kembali membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget. Dia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Siwon, kekasihnya berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hy–hyung!" seru Kyuhyun terbata. "Kau membuatku kaget."

"Kau baru sampai?" ujar Siwon cemas. "Aku tadi menjemputmu ke kantor ternyata kau sudah pulang."

"Hy–hyung..." Kyuhyun mencoba berkata dengan nada gemetar.

"Ada apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali, Kyu?" Siwon membelai dahi Kyuhyun yang basah karena keringat dingin.

"A–aku terjatuh di jalan, hyung." ucap Kyuhyun, dia tidak mau menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya tadi di jalan. "Kakiku terluka..." Dia tidak mau membuat Siwon semakin khawatir. Kyuhyun memegangi lututnya yang terasa nyeri.

"Ya ampun, Kyu!" seru Siwon khawatir. Dia meraih kunci yang dipegang Kyuhyun, membukakan pintunya, kemudian memapah Kyuhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Siwon mendudukkan kekasihnya itu secara perlahan di sofa ruang tamu, melepas sepatunya, menggulung celananya sebatas paha dan memeriksa lukanya.

"Di mana kau simpan kotak P3K, Kyu?" tanya Siwon setelah mengecek luka sobek di lutut Kyuhyun yang berlumuran darah.

"Di kamar mandi, hyung." jawab Kyuhyun sambil meringis kesakitan.

Siwon pun bergegas mencari benda yang sangat dibutuhkannya saat ini di kamar mandi. Setelah menemukan benda yang dibutuhkannya, Siwon berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Siwon membersihkan luka di lutut Kyuhyun dengan handuk yang dibasahi dengan cairan antiseptik dan mengoleskan obat penyembuh luka. Kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan saat Siwon menekan jarinya terlalu kuat pada lukanya, setelah selesai lalu membalut lukanya dengan perban.

"_Gomawo_, hyung." ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum lirih. Sentuhan Siwon membuatnya merasa sedikit nyaman setelah dilanda ketakutan teramat sangat akan pertemuannya dengan makhluk menyeramkan tadi.

"Kyu, lehermu kenapa?" Siwon menatap cemas leher Kyuhyun yang terdapat bercak darah dan menyentuhnya.

"I–ini darahku, hyung." jawab Kyuhyun gugup sambil membersihkan lehernya dengan handuk basah. "Tadi aku panik kakiku berdarah, lalu memegang leherku sendiri."

"Kau pasti lelah. Istirahatlah." ujar Siwon tersenyum lembut menenangkan hati Kyuhyun, menggenggam tangannya sambil menatap mata coklatnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. "Aku pulang ya. Kalau kau butuh bantuan atau lainnya hubungiku saja, oke. Aku pasti akan langsung ke sini."

"Iya, hyung. _Gomawo._"

Siwon mengacak lembut rambut coklat Kyuhyun lalu mencium dahinya, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Setelah pintu tertutup, Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan mengunci pintunya. Sebenarnya dia ingin Siwon tetap berada di sisinya saat ini. Dia masih merasa ketakutan dan cemas, setelah makhluk bersayap itu nyaris membunuhnya. Namun, dia tidak ingin membuat Siwon semakin khawatir dan bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kyuhyun sudah berjanji pada makhluk itu tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun apa yang dilihatnya dan terjadi malam ini.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan napas terengah dan keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Dia mengusap kasar wajahnya lalu mengambil sebotol air mineral di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun baru saja memimpikan sosok menyeramkan dan misterius yang beberapa jam lalu ditemuinya dan membunuh manusia. Pemuda itu duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil meminum beberapa teguk air mineral.

Makhluk itu memang tidak membunuhnya dan sebagai gantinya Kyuhyun harus menepati janjinya untuk tidak menceritakan pada siapapun jika dia bertemu makhluk bersayap kelelawar itu.

'Hanya menepati janjiku saja, kan? Sepertinya tidak sulit.' batin Kyuhyun, menghela napas panjang. 'Lagipula siapa yang akan percaya dan mau mendengar ceritaku ini.'

Menurut Kyuhyun wujud makhluk itu mengingatkannya dengan karakter Demon atau iblis jahat dalam game–game yang biasa dimainkannya. Kyuhyun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, setelah melihat jam di dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi.

0o0

0o0

**1 bulan kemudian...**

"Hyung, malam ini kau menginap di apartemenku ya?" pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada manja sesampainya di depan pintu apartemen.

Kyuhyun akan menghubungi dan meminta Siwon menjemputnya jika dia harus pulang larut malam karena lembur. Dia masih trauma dengan kejadian waktu itu, meski sudah sebulan berlalu. Siwon bekerja sebagai manajer di sebuah perusahaan asuransi dan pulang sore hari, jadi malamnya Siwon bisa menjemput Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sangat merindukan aku?" Siwon mengelus sayang rambut coklat Kyuhyun, lalu mencubit pipi tembamnya gemas.

"Aissh, kau ini hyung!" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibir cerinya.

"_As your wish my baby_." bisik Siwon menggoda di telinga Kyuhyun. Membuat pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu merinding.

Kyuhyun mengganti pakaian formalnya dengan piyama tidur berwarna putih, menggosok giginya dan mencuci wajahnya. Selesai melakukan ritual malam sebelum tidurnya, Kyuhyun berjalan dengan piyama yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka menuju tempat tidur dimana Siwon berbaring membelakanginya. Kyuhyun naik perlahan ke atas tempat tidurnya, kemudian mendekat dan memeluk Siwon dari belakang.

"Kau sudah tidur, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut, sambil menggesek–gesekkan ujung hidung mancungnya di leher Siwon.

"Hmmm." jawab Siwon singkat seperti orang yang sedang tidur.

"Aiissh!" gerutu Kyuhyun kesal. Dia melepas pelukannya, lalu berbaring membelakangi Siwon dengan wajah cemberut. Tanpa Kyuhyun tahu, Siwon tengah tersenyum geli mengetahui kekasihnya itu ngambek.

"Baby, kau marah hmm?" goda Siwon tertawa geli.

"Kau menyebalkan, hyung!" Kyuhyun tetap membelakangi Siwon dengan kedua tangan dilipat ke dada.

"Aku hanya bercanda, sayang." bisik Siwon, lalu menjilati telinga Kyuhyun sambil memeluk erat tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Hyu–hyungg..." Kyuhyun mendesah geli saat lidah hangat Siwon yang tadi menggelitiki daun telinganya, turun menjilati leher jenjangnya. Memberikan kecupan demi kecupan pada leher putihnya. Kedua tangan hangat Siwon bergerak membelai dan memainkan dua tonjolan kecil di dada Kyuhyun dengan gerakan lembut namun intens. Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah dan tidak sabaran, dia menginginkan Siwon menyentuhnya lebih dari itu.

"Hyungghh... " rengek Kyuhyun, sambil menggerak–gerakkan kakinya.

"Sssttt, sabar sayang..." ujar Siwon lembut. Dia membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun telentang agar bisa memandang wajahnya yang memerah. Seketika Siwon melumat bibir ceri Kyuhyun agresif, keduanya saling berciuman penuh gairah yang sama besar hingga air liur mereka menyatu.

"Hmmm..." Kyuhyun melenguh pelan menikmati permainan lidah Siwon yang terus mendominasi di dalam mulutnya.

Siwon melepas pagutan bibir mereka dan beralih menggoda puting dada Kyuhyun menggunakan mulutnya. Pemuda manis itu meremas rambut hitam Siwon sebagai bentuk pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini. Kekasihnya itu sepertinya tahu benar bagaimana cara memanjakan dirinya. Siwon mengangkat kepalanya memandang wajah memerah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya sayu.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun membelai lembut wajah tegas Siwon hingga ke leher kokohnya. Mereka saling bertatapan lama seakan ingin mengagumi paras masing–masing. Perlahan tapi pasti jari–jari tangan Kyuhyun melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja putih yang melekat di tubuh Siwon, melepas kemeja itu hingga memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh atletisnya.

"Seperti kau sudah tidak sabar, hmm?" goda Siwon, menciumi pipi tembam Kyuhyun. Pemuda berwajah manis itu tidak menjawab dengan ucapan, namun dengan mencium bibir Siwon penuh nafsu.

.

.

"Aaaahh..." Kyuhyun mengerang lebih keras merasakan sakit sekaligus kenikmatan yang menjalari sekujur tubuhnya saat kejantanan Siwon tepat mengenai titik sensitifnya. Siwon pun ikut mendesah merasakan miliknya semakin memanas di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Hmm..."

"Hyungghh, aah..." Kyuhyun kembali menyemburkan cairannya saat orgasme itu kembali dirasakannya untuk yang ketiga kalinya malam ini. Tubuhnya yang dibasahi peluh pun melemas seketika.

"Aaah!" Tak berapa lama kemudian Siwon menyusul Kyuhyun mencapai puncak kenikmatannya juga. Tubuhnya jatuh melemas di atas tubuh Kyuhyun yang berbaring di bawahnya. Napas keduanya sama–sama terengah merasakan sisa nikmat bercinta malam ini.

"Hyuung..." ucap Kyuhyun lirih, sambil menstabilkan napasnya dengan mata terpejam. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Siwon yang berbaring di atasnya.

"Tidurlah, sayang..." bisik Siwon lembut, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat seberkas sinar mentari pagi mulai mengganggu tidurnya. Kyuhyun mengusap sisi tempat tidurnya yang terasa kosong dan dingin, sepertinya Siwon sudah bangun lebih dulu. Hidungnya mencium aroma pancake lezat dari arah ruang tengah. Sepertinya kekasihnya yang tampan dan berlesung pipi itu sudah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuknya.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau sudah bangun?" sapa Siwon memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Siwon nampak segar dan sudah berpakaian rapi. Dia tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang terduduk di kasur dengan selimut menutupi sebagian tubuhnya yang telanjang. "Mandilah, setelah itu kita sarapan."

"Hyuung!" rengek Kyuhyun manja.

"Ada apa?" Siwon berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu duduk di tepi ranjangnya. "Ada yang bisa kubantu, sayang?"

"Gendong aku ke kamar mandi?" Kyuhyun merajuk sambil memasang aegyo–nya yang sudah pasti berhasil membuat Siwon bertekuk lutut dan menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut coklat Kyuhyun.

"Oke, sepertinya penyakit manja kekasihku ini sedang kambuh." ujar Siwon, kemudian mengangkat tubuh polos Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke kamar mandi yang berada di samping kamar tidur. Kyuhyun hanya terkikik geli sambil memeluk leher kokoh kekasihnya itu. Siwon meletakkan tubuh Kyuhyun di bathup lalu menyalakan krannya dan mulai memandikan Kyuhyun.

"Yaa, Wonnie! Kenapa malah memandikanku?" omel Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibir cerinya. Siwon hanya tertawa menanggapi omelan sang kekasih dan malah sibuk menggosok punggung Kyuhyun menggunakan spons mandi yang sudah diberi sabun beraroma lemon segar.

"Sekalian saja aku memandikan 'baby' manja–ku ini." goda Siwon, sambil membilas tubuh Kyuhyun yang penuh busa sabun. "Setelah ini kita sarapan bersama." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Siwon dan menikmati sentuhan Siwon yang sedang membersihkan tubuhnya saat ini.

0o0

0o0

**1 tahun kemudian...**

Hari ini Kyuhyun berulangtahun yang ke dua puluh tiga, untuk merayakannya Siwon mengajak kekasihnya itu makan malam di sebuah restoran.

"Malam ini aku senang sekali, hyung." ucap Kyuhyun sumringah begitu mereka sampai di depan pintu apartemen milik Siwon.

"Hari ini kan ulang tahunmu, jadi harus spesial." Siwon membuka pintu apartemennya, lalu berjalan masuk sambil merangkul pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti punya hadiah untukku, kan?"

"Iya, tentu saja." Siwon menyentil hidung mancung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berguling–guling di ranjang besar Siwon sambil menunggu sang kekasih keluar dari kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi lalu duduk di tepi ranjang sambil mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk kecil, Kyuhyun kembali berguling mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyu?" Siwon tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekanakkan Kyuhyun.

"Mana hadiah untukku?" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan di mata Siwon.

"Tenang, aku sudah menyiapkannya." Siwon membuka laci meja di samping ranjangnya, meraih sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dengan motif siluet mawar. "Ini aku sudah menyiapkannya jauh–jauh hari."

Siwon menyerahkan hadiahnya itu kepada Kyuhyun. Sang penerima hadiah senang bukan main menerima hadiah dari orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Kyuhyun pun segera membuka kotak tersebut dan terlihat sebuah kalung bertali hitam berbandul batu _amethyst_ berwarna ungu. Bandul _amethyst_ itu sangat spesial sepanjang kurang lebih lima senti, berbentuk kristal heksagon dengan ujung yang sedikit melancip. Kyuhyun memegang kalung _amethyst_ tersebut dan memandangnya kagum. Batu itu semakin berkilauan jika terkena cahaya lampu di sekitarnya.

"_Amethyst_, hyung?"

"Tepat sekali." Siwon menoleh memandang Kyuhyun. "_Amethyst_ adalah batu kelahiran untuk bulan Februari dan kau berulang tahun hari ini tanggal 3 Februari. Apa kau suka hadiahku?"

"Kau perhatian sekali padaku, hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum senang sambil memakai kalung itu ke lehernya. "Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyunnie."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Siwon–hyung." Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon dari belakang, menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung tegap itu. "_Gomawo_ untuk hadiahnya_..."_

Siwon berbalik lalu menatap dalam sepasang mata coklat Kyuhyun, mengecup dahinya, kedua kelopak matanya, pipi tembamnya dan terakhir bibir cerinya yang menggoda. Keduanya pun berciuman, saling melumat bibir penuh gairah.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku, hyung." ucap Kyuhyun, menatap mata Siwon.

"Iya, aku berjanji." balas Siwon, sambil tetap memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun yang mulai bertambah gemuk. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan menjagamu, Kyuhyunnie_._"

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Dia baru saja bermimpi buruk, makhluk misterius bersayap kelelawar hitam itu kembali muncul dalam mimpinya setelah satu tahun berlalu.

'Kenapa makhluk itu membayangiku lagi?' batin Kyuhyun cemas. Pemuda itu merasa sangat takut jika makhluk itu tiba–tiba muncul dalam kamarnya.

"Ada apa, baby? Kau bermimpi buruk?" tanya Siwon yang juga ikut terbangun. Dia membelai lembut rambut coklat Kyuhyun yang berantakan.

"I–iya..." Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena keringat.

"Aku ada di sini, tidurlah lagi." Siwon mengusap pelan punggung Kyuhyun agar kekasihnya itu merasa nyaman dan kembali mengajaknya berbaring. Kyuhyun balas memeluk erat tubuh tegap itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Siwon. Kyuhyun merasa lebih aman jika Siwon di sisinya.

"Kau memimpikan apa, hmm?" Siwon kembali bertanya sambil membelai rambut Kyuhyun.

"A–aku memimpikanmu pergi, hyung." bohong Kyuhyun. "Aku takut kau pergi meninggalkan aku."

"Memangnya aku mau pergi kemana?" Siwon tertawa geli mendengar mimpi Kyuhyun.

"Aish, sudahlah! Aku mengantuk!" Kyuhyun kesal Siwon malah menertawakan dirinya. Namun Kyuhyun tetap memeluk erat tubuh kekar sang kekasih lalu memejamkan matanya dengan nyaman.

"_Have a nice dream, baby_." bisik Siwon.

0o0

0o0

**2 bulan kemudian...**

Hari ini Kyuhyun menemani Siwon mengunjungi sebuah toko barang antik untuk menemui teman lamanya yang bernama Zhoumi. Kyuhyun tidak terlalu berminat dengan barang–barang antik atau kuno. Siwon berbincang dengan pria jangkung berambut merah yaitu sang pemilik toko, sedangkan Kyuhyun memilih melihat barang di sekitarnya. Besok hari ulang tahun Siwon, mungkin di toko ini ada barang yang cocok dijadikan hadiah.

Namun Kyuhyun tidak menemukan hadiah yang cocok di tempat ini, mungkin dia akan mencarinya di tempat lain saja. Kyuhyun menguap beberapa kali, melirik arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Sudah beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun kurang tidur karena sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai programer game. Pemuda itu ingin sekali cepat pulang dan segera tidur nyenyak di kamarnya, namun dia tidak enak hati dengan Siwon.

"Kyuhyunnie." panggil Siwon.

"Kau sudah selesai mengobrolnya, hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun ketus.

"Maaf, ya." Siwon tersenyum, mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. "Ayo, kita pulang."

Saat berjalan hendak keluar dari dalam toko, mata Kyuhyun menangkap sebuah patung yang diukir dari batu berwarna abu–abu gelap di dalam sebuah lemari kaca. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya memandangi patung itu.

Sosok patung itu mengingatkannya dengan sosok makhluk misterius dan menyeramkan yang pernah ditemuinya setahun yang lalu. Patung berwujud seperti Demon dengan lekuk tubuh kekar berotot dan berkuku tajam, memiliki sepasang sayap seperti kelelawar yang terentang lebar, wajah dingin menyeramkan dan sepasang tanduk di kepalanya.

"Kyu, ayo kita pulang." panggil Siwon yang bingung melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang mendadak aneh. Kyuhyun seperti tidak mendengarkan Siwon, matanya terus saja memandangi patung itu. Kyuhyun pun berhalusinasi jika mata patung itu bersinar kemerahan.

"Uuggh!" Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak terasa pusing. Tubuhnya limbung dan hampir jatuh jika Siwon tidak segera menangkapnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon cemas, masih memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kepalaku pusing..." Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya.

"Kau harus istirahat." Siwon pun merangkul bahu Kyuhyun dan bergegas membawanya menuju mobil Audi hitam miliknya.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tadi mendadak terasa pusing saat berada di toko. Kyuhyun ingat bahwa sebelumnya dia melihat patung berwujud mirip makhluk bermata merah yang pernah dilihatnya dulu. Kyuhyun memandangi area di sekitarnya. Ternyata dia telah berada dalam kamarnya sendiri, Kyuhyun yakin pasti Siwon yang membawanya ke sini saat dia ketiduran di mobil.

"Kau sudah bangun?" sapa Siwon berjalan masuk ke kamar sambil membawa secangkir coklat hangat. Siwon duduk di tepi ranjang lalu mengusap lembut rambut Kyuhyun. "Kau selalu bekerja keras setiap hari, kau harus beristirahat. Aku tidak mau kau sampai sakit karena kelelahan."

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun tiba–tiba membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Siwon. Pria tampan itu hanya tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah manja Kyuhyun yang akan kambuh jika suasana seperti ini.

"Hmm, kenapa?" Siwon membelai rambut Kyuhyun.

"Aku selalu merasa bahagia jika bersamamu, hyung." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga." balas Siwon. Kyuhyun bangun dari posisinya, lalu duduk di samping Siwon sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kekarnya. "Hmm, rupanya penyakit manja baby–ku ini sedang kambuh."

"Aish, berhenti menggodaku!" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, sedangkan Siwon tertawa geli. "Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu, hyung."

"Apa itu? Kedengarannya serius sekali."

"Ini memang sangat serius dan menyeramkan, hyung." Kyuhyun menyakinkan.

"Benarkah?"

"Begini hyung, setahun yang lalu saat aku pulang larut malam aku..." Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak, lalu lanjut bercerita lagi. "Aku melihat dua orang mati secara mengenaskan dibunuh oleh makhluk menyeramkan."

"Apa? Apa maksudmu, Kyuhyunnie?" Siwon memasang wajah bingung. "Mungkin saat itu kau mengantuk, jadi kau salah lihat. Jangan–jangan itu perampok atau pembunuh bertopeng."

"Tidak, hyung!" Kyuhyun menegaskan. "Makhluk itu sangat nyata. Aku melihatnya sendiri ada sesosok makhluk menyeramkan muncul di kegelapan dan sunyinya malam. Makhluk itu bertubuh tinggi besar dengan sepasang sayap hitam, bermata merah dan memiliki sepasang tanduk di kepalanya. Makhluk itu membantai dua orang secara sadis, lalu makhluk itu mendekatiku."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Siwon berdiri, lalu berbalik membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Makhluk itu bilang tidak akan membunuhku, jika aku tidak menceritakan pada siapapun apa yang terjadi malam itu. Aku juga tidak boleh menceritakan tentang keberadaannya pada siapapun."

"Lalu kenapa kau menceritakan hal itu padaku?" Siwon melangkah perlahan menuju pintu yang menghubungkan dengan balkon kamar Kyuhyun.

"Karena aku percaya padamu, hyung. Kau selalu mendengarkan segala keluh kesahku."

Kyuhyun masih bercerita, akan tetapi sikap Siwon yang hanya diam saja membuat Kyuhyun bingung. Tidak biasanya Siwon diam dan membelakangi dirinya saat dia berbicara. Biasanya Siwon akan duduk tenang memperhatikan Kyuhyun sampai selesai bicara. Samar–samar Kyuhyun mendengar suara isakan lirih dari Siwon.

"Hyung?" panggil Kyuhyun cemas, dia beranjak dari tempat tidur. "Ada apa?"

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengatakan hal itu padaku, Kyu..." ucap Siwon lirih dengan suara tercekat menahan tangis.

"Hyung, kenapa? Ada apa denganmu?" Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon. Pemuda itu tidak bisa berkata apa–apa lagi saat Siwon berbalik memperlihatkan sepasang iris mata berwarna merah darah. "Hy–hyung? Ka–kau..."

"Kenapa kau tidak menepati janjimu, baby?" ucap Siwon sedih, suaranya pun berubah drastis menjadi lebih besar dan berat.

"Jangan bercanda, hyung!" Kyuhyun ketakutan mendengar suara Siwon yang terdengar menakutkan di telinganya. Jari–jari tangan Siwon berubah bentuk menjadi lebih besar dengan kuku–kuku panjang dan tajam mencuat dari ujung jarinya. "Hyung aku mohon hentikan!" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menolak apa yang terjadi di depannya matanya ini tidak nyata.

"Aku tidak bisa..." ucap Siwon parau, suaranya seolah menahan sakit. "Aaaarrghhh!"

"Hyuung!" pekik Kyuhyun semakin takut melihat tubuh Siwon yang bertransformasi. "Ti–tidak mungkin..."

Siwon mengerang kesakitan saat seluruh tubuhnya bertransformasi menjadi berbeda dari dirinya sebelumnya. Seluruh bagian tubuh dan otot–otot Siwon membesar hingga merobek seluruh pakaian yang dikenakannya, kulitnya berubah warna menjadi abu–abu gelap. Telapak kakinya membesar disertai cakar yang mencuat keluar hingga merobek karpet yang diinjaknya.

"Aaarrggh!" Siwon menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah bertranformasi, tubuhnya gemetar hebat seolah merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Kepalanya membesar serta kedua telinganya secara perlahan memanjang dan runcing. Siwon menarik rambut hitamnya hingga terlepas dari kulit kepalanya sendiri dan merobek kulit wajahnya hingga tampak sosok wajah yang menyeramkan dibaliknya.

"Tidaak! Hyuuung!" Kyuhyun berteriak histeris. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan, air mata mengalir keluar dari pelupuk matanya. "Hentikan! Hentikan, aku mohon!"

"Tidak bisa, baby! Kau melanggar janjimu!"

"Aku hanya menceritakannya padamu!"

"Kau tidak boleh mengatakannya pada siapapun, Kyu!"

Belum cukup sampai di situ sepasang tanduk mencuat keluar dari dahi Siwon, dahi yang sangat disukai Kyuhyun. Siwon berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun dengan wujud yang sudah berubah sempurna menjadi sesosok Demon yang menyeramkan. Siwon membungkukkan tubuhnya, hingga sepasang sayap kelelawar hitam dan berukuran besar keluar dari punggungnya.

Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya, kakinya sangat lemas. Dia tidak menyangka makhluk misterius yang ditemuinya setahun lalu dan selalu muncul dalam mimpinya adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Choi Siwon. Siwon melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuhyun yang terduduk dan bergerak mundur menjauhinya.

"Di malam saat kau bertemu denganku itu bukan kebetulan, Kyu." jelas Siwon. "Dua orang yang aku bunuh saat itu adalah penjahat yang berniat merampok dan melukaimu, mereka sudah mengincarmu. Aku menjagamu dengan caraku sendiri, baby."

"Ka–kau akan membunuhku?" suara Kyuhyun bergetar.

"Kau tidak menepati janjimu, Kyuhyunnie." geram Siwon, namun sepasang mata merahnya lebih menampakkan sorot kesedihan daripada mengancam.

"A–aku mencintaimu, hyung..."

"Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu, sayangku. Tapi..." Siwon mengarahkan satu tangannya ke leher jenjang Kyuhyun lalu mencekik keras lehernya hingga tubuhnya terangkat dari lantai. "...kau harus mati!"

"Mi–mianhae..." lirih Kyuhyun. "Hy–hyung..."

Siwon tidak menjawab, tangannya semakin keras mencekik leher Kyuhyun. Kedua kaki Kyuhyun terayun–ayun mencoba melepaskan diri dari cekikan itu dan tentu saja hal itu sia–sia. Saat itu juga mata Siwon melihat kalung berbandul batu _amethyst_ hadiah ulang tahun yang diberikan olehnya.

'_Karena aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyunnie.'_

'_Aku lebih mencintaimu, Siwon–hyung.'_

Mendadak Siwon melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari leher Kyuhyun, lalu berjalan menjauhi kekasihnya itu. Siwon berbalik memunggungi Kyuhyun, merentangkan sayap besarnya dan mengepakkannya beberapa kali menghadap pintu besar yang menghubungkan dengan balkon kamarnya.

"Tidak!" ucap Kyuhyun terisak. "Jangan pergi! Maafkan aku..."

"Seandainya aku bisa melakukannya, baby."

"Hyuung!"

"Aku harus pergi, Kyu."

"Tidak, hyuung!"

"Selamat tinggal, Kyuhyunnie." Setelah mengucapkan kata perpisahan itu, Siwon melesat cepat menabrak pintu kaca hingga pecah berantakan. Siwon terbang menembus kegelapan malam meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang sendiri.

"Siwon hyuuungg!" teriak Kyuhyun berlari mengejar Siwon yang terbang semakin jauh. Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdiri di balkon kamar apartemennya memanggil nama sang kekasih dengan berlinangan air mata, memandangnya hilang dalam gelap dan sunyinya malam.

0o0

0o0

**5 tahun kemudian...**

"Kyuhyun–ssi, kau tidak mau kuantar?" tanya Changmin berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun yang akan masuk ke dalam lift.

"Tidak." tolak Kyuhyun halus. "Terima kasih, Changmin–ssi."

"Tunggu!" Changmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun, meminta pemuda itu menghadap dirinya dan menatap matanya dalam. "Apakah kau sungguh tidak bisa menerimaku? Tidak bisakah kau melupakan dirinya?"

"Aku tidak bisa." jawab Kyuhyun pelan, tidak berani memandang Changmin. "Maafkan aku, Changmin–ssi." Kyuhyun melepas tangan Changmin yang masih memegang lengannya dan menekan tombol lift hingga pintunya terbuka.

"Kau bilang Siwon pergi begitu saja meninggalkanmu!" tegas Changmin. "Dia sudah mencampakkanmu!"

"Itu tidak benar!" sanggah Kyuhyun. "Dia pergi karena kesalahanku. Aku masih sangat mencintai Siwon. Jadi maafkan aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, Changmin–ssi."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dia? Apa dia masih mencintaimu?" pertanyaan Changmin ini sangat menusuk perasaan Kyuhyun. "Mungkin saja dia sudah melupakanmu!"

"Tidak!" Kyuhyun membantah. "Dia masih mencintaiku dan memperhatikanku, aku yakin itu!"

Kyuhyun melangkah memasuki lift, pintunya perlahan menutup. Kyuhyun sempat menatap Changmin yang terus memandangnya dengan tatapan terluka. Dia sangat menyesal tidak dapat membalas perasaan Changmin yang begitu perhatian dan mencintainya.

Sudah lima tahun berlalu namun Kyuhyun tak kunjung bisa melupakan sosok sang kekasih yang sangat dicintainya, Choi Siwon. Selama ini Kyuhyun selalu menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya, mencoba memainkan berbagai game hingga tidak tidur hanya untuk melupakan rasa rindunya. Setiap dia sendirian di dalam kamar apartemennya, perasaan sepi dan sedih itu akan menyergap Kyuhyun. Jika sudah begitu, pemuda penggemar game itu hanya bisa memandangi foto sang kekasih yang tampan. Semenjak Siwon pergi dia seperti kehilangan separuh jiwanya.

Ini adalah hari ulang tahun Kyuhyun yang kelima kalinya diperingati tanpa ada Siwon di sisinya. Dulu biasanya Siwon yang menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan cermin kamar mandi yang berembun. Nampak pantulan bayangan dirinya yang terlihat lebih tirus dan pucat karena kurang tidur dan kelelahan. Kyuhyun menyentuh kalung berbandul _amethyst_ ungu yang selalu dikenakannya. Hadiah ulang tahun terakhir yang diterimanya dari Siwon.

Kyuhyun melepas kalung itu dari lehernya, menggenggamnya erat di telapak tangannya. Selama lima tahun ini Kyuhyun menunggu dan berharap Siwon akan kembali padanya dan hari ini dia merasa lelah dan ingin menyerah. Kyuhyun sudah berada di titik jenuh penantiannya yang sia–sia, menyadari bahwa Siwon tidak akan mungkin kembali padanya.

"Kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku, hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun penuh kemarahan pada bayangannya sendiri. "Kau juga tidak menepati janjimu, hyung! Kau pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku! Aku membencimu!"

'_Kyuhyunnie...''_

PRRAAAANGGG

Kyuhyun meninju keras cermin di hadapannya hingga pecah berkeping–keping, melemparkan semua benda yang tersusun di atas wastafel ke lantai. Dia jatuh terduduk di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin dengan tatapan kosong, tangannya yang gemetar meraih pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantai. Entah apa yang dipikirkan olehnya, Kyuhyun hendak menyayat nadinya sendiri dengan pecahan kaca itu.

'_Hentikan, Kyuhyunnie! Jangan lakukan itu, sayang!'_

Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah gelap mata tidak mempedulikan apapun lagi, mulai menyayat pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya menahan perih yang dirasakannya saat cairan merah kental mengalir keluar dari luka yang dibuatnya sendiri.

'Aku membencimu, hyung! Kau membuat hidupku seperti ini! Lebih baik aku mati!'

'_Hentikan, baby!'_

Wajah Kyuhyun memucat seiring dengan derasnya darah yang mengalir keluar dari pergelangan tangannya. Pemuda itupun akhirnya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari pingsannya, dia sudah berbaring di kamar tidurnya. Dia meringis kesakitan memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang terasa perih dan dibalut perban. Kyuhyun terduduk di ranjangnya memastikan apa yang terjadi. Seingatnya dia pingsan di kamar mandi setelah menyayat pergelangan tangannya sendiri dengan pecahan kaca.

'Kenapa aku ada di tempat tidur? Siapa yang membalut luka di tanganku ini?' batin Kyuhyun bingung dengan keadaan dirinya.

Kyuhyun memeriksa kamar mandinya yang terlihat bersih dan rapi, tak ada bekas ceceran darah atau pecahan kaca yang berserakan. Namun terlihat jelas cermin kamar mandi yang sebagian sudah hancur. Dia bingung siapa yang telah membereskan semuanya. Kyuhyun mendengar suara berisik dari arah balkon, dia berjalan mengendap–ngendap memeriksa apa ada orang yang masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Kyuhyun hanya mendapati pintu menuju balkon yang terbuka lebar, angin berhembus menggoyangkan tirai. Kamar Kyuhyun terletak di lantai 13 apartemen itu. Tidak ada siapapun di sana, balkon terlihat gelap karena Kyuhyun sengaja mematikan lampunya. Kyuhyun berjalan keluar, berdiri di balkon memandang langit malam itu yang terlihat cerah dengan taburan bintang dan bulan sabit yang bersinar. Kyuhyun menghela napas pendek hendak berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, namun kakinya menginjak sesuatu.

"Apa ini?" Kyuhyun melihat ke bawah kakinya. "Kalungku?"

Kyuhyun memeriksa lehernya dan memang tidak mendapati kalung _amethyst_ pemberian Siwon. Kyuhyun mengambil kalung itu dan memandanginya, ternyata itu memang kalungnya. Angin malam bertiup lembut memainkan rambut coklatnya.

'Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" Kyuhyun memandang ke arah langit malam. 'Siwon hyung, kau kah itu?'

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat _amethyst_ itu di tangannya, setetes cairan bening keluar dari mata coklatnya. Dia merasa sangat bodoh ingin menghabisi nyawanya sendiri, bukankah selama ini Kyuhyun meyakini Siwon akan kembali padanya. Siwon seperti ingin menunjukkan pada Kyuhyun bahwa dia menepati janjinya dan tidak pernah meninggalkannya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, hyung..." ucap Kyuhyun lirih, membiarkan air mata membasahi pipi pucatnya. Sosok lain tengah menatap sedih Kyuhyun dengan sepasang matanya yang semerah darah dari kejauhan dan kegelapan malam.

'_Aku juga merindukanmu. Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyunie...'_

0o0

0o0

Malam itu Kyuhyun kembali pulang larut malam dan lagi–lagi menolak ajakan Changmin yang ingin mengantarnya. Namun, Kyuhyun tidak langsung pulang ke apartemennya dan malah mampir ke suatu tempat dulu hingga pukul tiga pagi.

Malangnya, saat berjalan pulang sendirian itu Kyuhyun dihadang dan diseret oleh empat orang tak dikenal ke sebuah gang kecil yang sepi dan gelap dan memaksanya memberi mereka uang. Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak sanggup melawan saat dikeroyok keempat berandalan tersebut, jika dia melawan pasti akan lebih parah. Mereka merampas tas ransel Kyuhyun, menggeledah mencari dan merampas barang–barang berharga miliknya seperti PSP, _smartphone_ dan dompetnya.

"Hey, lihat kalung apa itu?" tunjuk salah seorang yang bertubuh paling pendek di antara keempatnya pada kalung _amethyst_ di leher Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya bagus, ambil saja!" Berandalan itu hendak merampas kalung tersebut dari leher Kyuhyun.

"Tidakk!" Kyuhyun mencegah entah keberanian dari mana dia bersikeras memegangi kalungnya. "Kalian boleh mengambil semua uangku, tapi tidak kalung ini!"

"Sialan! Berikan kalungnya!" bentak berandalan yang bertubuh paling besar. "Berikan kalung itu atau kubunuh kau!"

"Tidak akan!" tegas Kyuhyun, tetap memegangi erat kalungnya.

"Hajar dia!" Keempat berandalan itu kembali menghajar tubuh Kyuhyun, mereka menendang dan memukulinya bertubi–tubi. Tubuh dan wajah Kyuhyun sudah babak belur dan berdarah, namun keempat berandalan gila ini tak kunjung berhenti menganiaya dirinya. Tangan Kyuhyun terus mencengkram erat kalung pemberian Siwon itu. Berusaha mempertahankannya agar tidak direbut keempat berandalan ini.

"Kau mau mati, hah!" salah seorang berandalan menendang perut Kyuhyun.

"Aarrggh!" Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan, tergeletak di tanah. Suasana malam dan tempat yang sangat sepi hingga tidak ada seorang pun yang datang menolongnya.

"Berikan kalungmu itu atau mati!" ancam mereka, sambil menarik–narik tangan Kyuhyun yang terus memegangi kalungnya. Kyuhyun lagi–lagi menggeleng lemah dengan tubuh penuh luka dan memar bekas dipukuli. Sang berandalan mulai kesal melihat korbannya tidak mau menurut, salah seorang dari mereka mengelurkan sebilah pisau _cutter_ dari balik jaketnya.

Kyuhyun yang masih sepenuhnya sadar dapat melihat kilauan pisau yang terkena cahaya lampu, rasa takut mulai menjalarinya. Kyuhyun ingin sekali berlari dari tempat itu, namun apa daya tubuhnya sudah tidak sanggup bahkan untuk merangkak sekalipun.

BRAAAKKK

Suara tong–tong sampah yang berjatuhan mengagetkan keempat berandalan itu, mereka sama–sama menoleh ke asal suara.

"Sialan! Siapa itu?"

"Jangan–jangan ada yang melihat aksi kita?"

"Kejar orang itu! Jangan sampai dia melapor ke polisi!"

Salah seorang berandalan berjalan mendekat ke mulut gang hendak menangkap orang yang mungkin saja melihat tindakan mereka menyiksa Kyuhyun. Saat sampai di mulut gang pria bertubuh besar itu tidak menemukan siapapun di sana.

"Tidak ada si–aarrrggghhh..."

Berandalan bertubuh besar itu tiba–tiba berteriak keras, tubuhnya sekejap menghilang dari pandangan mata. Melihat keanehan yang terjadi, ketiga rekannya yang lain menjadi bingung dan memanggil–manggil nama pria bertubuh besar tadi.

WHUUSSSHHH

Sesuatu yang entah apa itu melesat sangat cepat ke arah mereka, hingga hanya merasakan hembusan anginnya saja. Ketiga berandalan yang tadinya garang itu mulai merasa cemas dan bingung. Tak lama kemudian sebuah benda yang dikira bola dilemparkan ke arah mereka. Berandalan yang paling jangkung itu menangkap benda yang dilempar kepadanya itu dan terbelalak menatapnya. Benda itu bukan bola melainkan kepala rekannya yang bertubuh besar dan sempat menghilang tadi.

"Huaaaaaa!"

"Astaga! Itu kan kepala Jyong..."

"Aaaaa!"

Ketiga berandalan itu berteriak–teriak ketakutan dan saling melempar kepala rekannya dengan keadaan masih berlumuran darah segar dan mata terbelalak. Mereka bahkan melupakan keberadaan Kyuhyun yang terkapar tak berdaya. Kyuhyun masih dapat melihat dan mendengarkan apa yang sedang terjadi, dia berusaha bangkit dan mencoba duduk sambil sesekali meringis kesakitan.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini!"

Belum sempat ketiganya berlari dari gang sempit dan gelap tersebut, hembusan angin yang sangat kuat mendorong tubuh ketiganya hingga terpental jatuh. Salah seorang berdiri dan mencoba kabur, namun sesuatu yang sangat cepat dan kuat keburu menyerangnya. Belum sempat berandalan bertubuh paling jangkung itu berteriak, kepalanya sudah terpisah dari lehernya. Kedua rekannya yang tersisa hanya diam tak berkutik dengan mata melotot merasakan cipratan darah di wajah mereka.

Tubuh sang berandalan dengan kondisi kepala terpenggal itu ambruk ke tanah. Kedua berandalan lainnya masih berdiri diam dengan tubuh gemetaran, seakan menanti giliran siapa lagi yang akan dieksekusi oleh sesuatu yang tidak jelas wujudnya. Kyuhyun yang ikut menyaksikan kejadian mengerikan itu hanya diam sambil menahan sakit. Kyuhyun tidak merasa terancam atau takut, karena dia tahu siapa sosok tak terlihat yang menghabisi para berandalan itu secara sadis.

Siluet sosok seseorang berdiri di ujung gang yang gelap, wajahnya tak terlihat. Kedua berandalan yang tersisa masih gemetar ketakutan dan tidak sanggup berlari.

"Si–siapa kau?" tanya salah seorang berandalan bertubuh pendek dengan nada takut. Hanya terdengar suara mengeram yang membuat keduanya semakin merasa terancam.

Sosok gelap itu tiba–tiba melesat sangat cepat ke hadapan mereka. Kedua berandalan yang tadinya sangat sangar itu hanya bisa melotot tak percaya akan sosok tinggi besar dan menakutkan yang berdiri di hadapan mereka sekarang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mengenali siapa sosok itu, tangan kanannya semakin menggenggam erat bandul _amethyst _di lehernya.

"Si–siwon..." gumam Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Makhluk menyeramkan bermata merah itu tanpa basa–basi langsung menebas leher kedua berandalan yang berdiri di hadapannya menggunakan kuku jarinya yang tajam. Kepala mereka dibiarkan menggelinding di tanah dengan mata terbelalak, tubuh keduanya pun ambruk ke tanah. Selesai mengeksekusi para berandalan yang sudah menganiaya Kyuhyun, makhluk itu lantas berbalik merentangkan sepasang sayap hitamnya dan menghilang dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak! Tunggu!" teriak Kyuhyun, "Siwon hyung! Hyung!" Kyuhyun dengan susah payah berusaha bangkit hendak mengejar sosok makhluk yang baru saja menghabisi para berandalan itu. Namun tidak ada siapa pun di sana selain dirinya sendiri di antara mayat para berandalan yang mati mengenaskan.

Tubuh Kyuhyun yang dalam kondisi babak belur membuatnya sulit bergerak apalagi berlari. Pemuda itu duduk bersimpuh di tanah sambil menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya merasakan hembusan angin malam yang dingin.

"Hyung, aku tahu kau masih di sini..." ucap Kyuhyun lirih dengan mata berkaca–kaca. "Aku merindukanmu. Aku hampa tanpamu. Seperti apapun sosokmu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu..."

Hembusan angin yang lebih keras menerpa punggung Kyuhyun disertai suara keras kepakan sayap. Kyuhyun merasakan ada sesuatu yang besar sedang menaunginya tubuhnya saat ini, Kyuhyun menengok ke belakang. Dia melihat sepasang sayap kelelawar hitam besar seolah sedang memeluk dirinya.

"Si–siwon hyung..."

Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit dengan matanya tetap menatap lekat sepasang mata merah makhluk bersayap hitam tersebut. Sosok itu yang dulu dia kenal sebagai kekasihnya Choi Siwon yang tampan, lembut, begitu penyayang dan perhatian padanya. Kyuhyun sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya karena postur tubuh Siwon yang sekarang lebih tinggi dari yang dulu. Kyuhyun terus menatap mata Siwon tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun, menggerakkan tangannya perlahan membelai wajah itu.

Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh besar berkulit sekelam malam itu seolah ingin menyalurkan rasa rindunya yang begitu besar kepada sosok sang kekasih. Air mata mengalir di pipinya yang membiru karena dipukuli berandalan. Siwon tidak mengatakan apapun, namun sepasang mata merahnya seolah berkata 'Jangan menangis, Kyu...'

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap mata Siwon dengan matanya yang berair. Betapa dia sangat merindukan sosok Siwon–nya. Siwon tidak bisa membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, karena kedua tangannya kotor berlumuran darah orang–orang yang baru saja dihabisinya tadi. Siwon menjulurkan lidah panjangnya menjilati air mata dan darah di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pergi lagi, kumohon..."

"Aku tidak bisa, Kyuhyunnie..."

"Jika kau mau pergi, bawa aku bersamamu!"

"Pulanglah, sayang..."

"Aku tidak mau!" Kyuhyun bersikeras. "Aku tidak mau sendirian lagi!" Pemuda itu tidak mau melepaskan tangannya, tapi malah makin mempererat pelukannya. Kyuhyun menatap mata merah itu tanpa ada rasa ragu sedikitpun, dia sudah bertekad bahwa yang diinginkannya hanya bisa bersama Siwon sampai kapanpun.

"Kyuhyunnie..."

"Maafkan kesalahanku yang dulu, hyung." ucap Kyuhyun, matanya berkaca–kaca. "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi! Kau pernah berjanji padaku tidak akan meninggalkanku, selalu mencintai dan menjagaku."

Siwon tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia melingkarkan sepasang lengan besarnya di tubuh Kyuhyun, mendekapnya erat. Siwon mengepakkan sepasang sayap hitam besarnya, bergerak naik ke udara melawan gaya tarik bumi. Siwon terbang menembus langit malam yang disinari bulan purnama dengan membawa serta Kyuhyun bersamanya.

Siwon membawa Kyuhyun ke suatu tempat yang sangat jauh dari keramaian kota dan keramaian manusia. Di sebuah puncak gunung berbatu, gelap, dingin dan berkabut. Tempat itu hanya diterangi cahaya bulan yang menembus pepohonan lebat di sekelilingnya. Kyuhyun tidak peduli kemana Siwon membawanya, ini hal yang paling dia inginkan dan ditunggu sejak dulu.

"Kau tidak ingin mengubah keputusanmu?" Siwon memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, menatap lurus mata coklatnya.

"Tidak!" Kyuhyun berkata penuh keyakinan. "Aku tidak mau sendirian lagi, merasa sedih dan kesepian tanpamu."

Siwon mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun penuh cinta. Kyuhyun menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Siwon, menyandarkan kepalanya sebatas dada Siwon. Keduanya sama–sama memejamkan mata menikmati kebersamaan ini setelah lima tahun berpisah. Perlahan–lahan tubuh keduanya menyatu dan mengeras menjadi batu dari bagian kaki hingga kepala.

Akhirnya tubuh Siwon dan Kyuhyun berubah sempurna menjadi patung batu yang berdiri kokoh menyatu dengan bebatuan di sekelilingnya. Raut wajah Kyuhyun nampak tersenyum bahagia dalam pelukan kekasihnya.

'_Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyunnie.'_

'_Aku lebih mencintaimu, Siwon–hyung.'_

0o0

**END**

.

.

.

Adegan smutnya singkat ya? Hehehe.. Maaf, sejak saya selesai nulis FF Paradox : The Beginning kemaren jadi males ngetik adegan smut lagi. *didemo readers*

**Thankyu so much buat yang bersedia READ, REVIEW & LIKE :)  
**


End file.
